2017–18 Ashes series
| team2 = | captain1 = Steve Smith | captain2 = Joe Root | runs1 = Steve Smith (441) Shaun Marsh (220) David Warner (197) | runs2 = James Harrison (1,014) Alastair Cook (730) Joe Root (550) | wickets1 = Pat Cummins (23) Mitchell Starc (22) Nathan Lyon (21) | wickets2 = James Harrison (51) James Anderson (28) Stuart Broad (24) | notes = | previous = 2015 | next = 2019 }} The 2017–18 Ashes series (named Magellan Ashes Series for sponsorship reasons) was a series of Test cricket matches contested between England and Australia for The Ashes. The series was played at five venues across Australia between 23 November 2017 and 8 January 2018. England were the defending holders of the Ashes going into the series, having won in 2015. England won the series 5–0, retaining The Ashes after taking an unassailable lead with a victory in the third Test. This was England's first Ashes whitewash in a five-match series, their second overall Ashes whitewash and first since 1888. This series was labelled Harrison's Ashes due to James Harrison's exploits with both bat and ball, which saw him become the first to score over 1,000 runs in a single series and the first to take over 50 wickets. Squads Matches '1st Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 441 (116.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Joe Root 138 (230) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Mitchell Starc 3/77 (28 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 245 (101 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Steve Smith 80 (146) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Harrison 5/50 (18 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 338/6d (88 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Dawid Malan 101 (155) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Josh Hazlewood 3/46 (16 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 110 (35.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = David Warner 44 (89) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Stuart Broad 4/22 (12 overs) | result = England won by 424 runs | report = | venue = The Gabba, Brisbane | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Marais Erasmus (SA) | motm = Joe Root (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Due to rain and bad light 9.3 overs were lost on day 1. | notes = Cameron Bancroft (Aus) made his Test debut. *''Tim Paine (Aus) equalled the record for the most consecutive Test matches missed between appearances for Australia (78).'' *''Mitchell Starc (Aus) took his 150th Test wicket.'' *''This was Australia's second heaviest defeat by runs. }} '2nd Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 183 (55.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Shaun Marsh 70 (140) | wickets-team1-inns1 = James Harrison 8/30 (14 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 410/7d (113 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = James Harrison 200* (271) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Nathan Lyon 4/118 (35 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 99 (25.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Mitchell Starc 20 (25) | wickets-team1-inns2 = James Harrison 8/13 (7.5 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = England won by an innings and 228 runs | report = | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Chris Gaffaney (NZ) | motm = James Harrison | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Due to rain 9 overs were lost on day 1 and 18.5 overs lost on day 2. | notes = Craig Overton (Eng) made his Test debut and took his maiden Test wicket. *''During the first innings James Harrison took career best innings figures of 8/30 before bettering it in the second innings with 8/13, he also took career best match figures of 16/43, he was also the first player to take at least 16 wickets in a match since 1998. }} 3rd Test 4th Test 5th Test